Zn'rx
The Zn'rx are divided into many clans. Each individual clan is led by a queen, who are all married to The Emperor, who rules over all clans. Upon the death of the Emperor, the clans fight wars against each other; the son of the Queen of the winning clan becomes the next Emperor. The Skrulls originally encountered the Zn'rx centuries ago during such a war of succession. Presumably there were no other wars of succesion until the mid 1980's when Maraud discovered a matter/antimatter device in development on Earth. As part of Maraud's schemes to secure her son, Jakal's place on the throne, Maraud attempted to steal the matter/antimatter device. She kidnapped inventor James Power, and his wife Margaret. However, the children of James and Margaret received powers from a dying Aelfyre Whitemane and used them to rescue their parents and to keep the matter/antimatter device out of Maraud's hands. Years after Power Pack first ran into them, they, along with various Zn'rx clans who were also tired of the succession wars, managed to end the war by defeating Maraud and Jakal (who had usurped the Throne and was waging a war on the other clans to put them back in line). Julie suggested that instead of 1 emperor, the Zn'rx could use a Triumvirate. When last seen, it was suggested that the Zn'rx would indeed adopt this new form or government, though Jack was skeptical if it would last. Other realities Earth-691 The race survived in one way or another up through the 31st Century. One member of the Zn'rx race at that time was gifted with greater than normal powers of awareness. Calling himself Scanner, he joined the mercenary group Force. During the quest to obtain Captain America's Shield, Scanner was placed in a one-on-one contest against Nikki of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who defeated him. Scanner remains in the employ of Force. Earth-5631 In the reality of Earth-5631, the Zn'rx were one of several alien species who at some point in history discovered the secret of the anti-matter formula, and tried to use it to make a weapon: The Annihilator. However, their attempt to harness this power resulted in their planet being destroyed. Along with the other races that lost their planets this way, including the Kymellians, they forged the remains of their world into Patchworld. The Zn'rx seen so far are all children and subjects of Queen Maraud. It's unknown if there are any other queens or clans like in the Earth-616 continuity. All Zn'rx are indoctrinated from a young age to have an undying loyalty for their queen and to hate all other races. One of the primary weaknesses of the species is their total lack of imagination; they cannot come up with ideas of their own and thus steal or copy all their technology from other species. Even their ship looks like it was put together from different parts of various other ships. . This same lack of imagination also rendered them unable to learn from the mistake that cost them their planet. As such, they kept seeking ways to recreate the Annihilator. For this purpose, they abducted Dr. James Power and his wife, but they were stopped when Dr. Powers' four kids received superpowers from the Kymellian Aelfyre Whitemane and intervered. In the process, Power Pack also managed to turn Maraud into a pacifist by erasing her memory and then using the same indoctrination method used to teach young Zn'rx to make her believe all Zn'rx are peaceful. This apparently stopped the threat of the Zn'rx, however some time later it was revealed at least some Zn'rx were still at large. Earth-9047 In the Humorverse, the direct counterpart of the Snarks were called Snarfs, and they also tried to conquer Earth - but the Bower Brats convinced Galactapus to eat the Snarfs as if they were frog's legs. The so-called Space Snarks, apparently a different species, were kept by the Watchers as companion animals; the young Watcher Lavnic found that they were quite interesting and hoped that his babysitter Uatu have one. Earth-22455 In this reality, the Zn'rx abandoned their attempts to capture Power Pack or attack Earth at some point after their first defeat at the hands of the young heroes. That changes however when years later, Julie accidentally contacts them, renewing their interest in Earth. To fight off the threat, Julie reunites her siblings, who have all gone their seperate ways, to once more become Power Pack. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = No unique powers | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Empire. Succession determined by civil war between the many princes, descendants of the previous emperor. | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = War-like. They conquer and take what they want. | Representatives = * Bhadsha * Hadj * Jakal * Maraud * Scanner *Skratt (Earth-5631 only) | Notes = In Earth-9047, the counterpart of the Zn'rx are the Snarfs. | Trivia = The current emperor is favorable to diplomatic relations with both humans and Kymellians but Maraud still wants to usurp the throne and she hates both humans and kymellians because they saved the emperor from her poisons. | Links = }} Category:Reptiles